


I Dwell In The Darkness Without You [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Baby, F/F, Fanart, Lego fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: When Henry finds a mysterious baby in the river, it starts the biggest adventure of his life.





	I Dwell In The Darkness Without You [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I dwell in darkness without you (and it went away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445971) by [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie). 

> Huge thank you to Aofie for writing this awesome fic and letting me play with toys for it. Seriously, go read it right now. You'll love it.
> 
> And a huger (which is totally a word) thank you to the moderators of SQSN. So much love and work goes into making this event happen, and they are the true superstars of this fandom.

The cover

Emma and Regina in the tavern.


End file.
